


at least i have you

by raiaalily



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, petition for gumiya to have his own character tag pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiaalily/pseuds/raiaalily
Summary: [ “They shouldn’t have said that,” she says, eyes glittering like hard stones and lips pressed into a firm moue. ]
— gumiyagumi.





	

.

“They shouldn’t have said that,” she says, eyes glittering like hard stones and lips pressed into a firm moue.

“They – they had no _right_ to say that. It was really mean and uncalled for.”

Maybe a couple of years ago Gumiya would’ve agreed with her, but by now he’s so used to the snide remarks and outrageous rumours thrown his way that he doesn’t give a flying fuck anymore.

They could rot in hell for all he cared.

But then he takes one look at Gumi – _Gumi_ , who’s pretty much the tiniest, sweetest person he’s ever met – and sees her expression of pure, unadulterated indignation. For _him_ , of all people.

Goddammit.

The green-haired boy extends a hand to ruffle Gumi’s hair, ignoring the quiet squeak of surprise that escapes her and the small surge of gratitude that warms his cheeks.

.


End file.
